


【暗殺教室】Mermaid (峯秀 殺業 殺峯)

by Graybi



Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 有關 人魚 的腦洞配對 峯秀 殺業 殺峯
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Korosensei, 峯秀, 殺峯, 殺業, 殺老師X淺野學峯, 殺老師X赤羽業, 淺野學峯X淺野學秀
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 含強暴情節  
> 兩隻未成年受都有虐身情節  
> 各種三觀不正  
> 不能接受可按叉叉

過去人魚既是妖也是神。然而在現代社會，人們早已丟失了浪漫的能力。

「你真是太美了……」

海洋研究所中，一個穿著實驗白袍的男人著迷地觀賞著水族缸玻璃後的捕獲物。被鐵鏈糾纏的淺橘色魚尾，除了脖子上有著裂開的腮片，和手臂上有折起的鰭瓣外，和人類少年幾近無異的上身，為防止研究員被咬到而扣上的鐵面罩在臉部皮膚上壓出紅痕，一條人魚正壓著相當於人類下身的位置瑟縮在缸中的礁石上。人魚淡橘色的髮絲在水中飄揚，形似魚鰭的外耳呈半透明狀，在室內燈光下微微發著光，低垂的頭隱藏住表情。在少年下身連接魚尾，往下大約十五公分，現在被他壓在手下的地方有一道垂直開口，那是他的生殖腔。本因緊緊閉合的兩瓣因紅腫而微張，紅色的血絲冉冉漫出，然後在水中消散。人魚的身體微顫著。

男人處理完實驗數據後關上燈，研究室內馬上漆黑一片。名叫學秀的人魚待確定室內再無動靜後緩緩睜開淺紫色的雙眼，他能透過儀器的微弱燈光和人類肉眼捕捉不到的紅外線辨別四周，儘管模模糊糊的，但也足夠他捉取供他食用的幾條活魚。他的生殖腔還在抽痛，但肚子也餓了。這裡的供魚沒有家裡的好吃，但夠他飽食有餘。飽食過後，生殖腔的異樣感就更是明顯。學秀不知道男人往自己生殖腔處灌了些什麼，只知道那濕滑的涼感使他很不舒服，值得慶幸的是，它們很容易就能被水拭去。他還從腔中挖到一坨白色帶腥的黏液。他知道那是什麼，但人魚沒道德倫理觀，所以他並沒有被玷汙的感覺，他只知道該處痛得很，他的腔瓣從未張這麼開過。性交及其動作在自然界有上下級的意思，然而那人類沒法不依賴外力侵佔學秀，所以這次宣示並不作數。學秀在槽壁拭去手上的髒污，再以雙手為自己作簡單清潔。他又掉了些鱗片，但這構不成什麼影響。這裡有人造珊瑚和一些活海草，學秀不喜歡海草的味道，所以不打算用它們擦拭，他想念家中的海綿。簡單整理過後，學秀游回剛才倚靠的礁石上，縮起被鐵鍊綑著的尾巴，那又有新的磨損，很痛，但尚在他能忍受的範圍內。學秀把頭靠上堅硬咯人的黑色礁石，合上眼休息。在他將睡未睡之際，白色氣泡從年僅十五歲的人魚唇間冒出，人類耳中的無意義尖銳高音代表著一個兩族皆有的角色：父親。

大約三星期前，凌晨時份的邊陲。

在城邊圍牆的缺口處，一個身影鬼鬼祟祟地探頭探腦，待他認為一切安全後，便輕輕擺動自己的火紅色尾巴，鑽進了城牆。  
「未成年出城是重罪，你知道的吧，赤羽。」  
一如以往地等在那邊的學秀嘗試顯示出自己的嚴厲。  
「哎呀呀，原來是小隊長大人呀！」  
被稱作赤羽 的紅色人魚沒有半分尊重地湊到他稱作小隊長的學秀面前，二人的距離近到只要一個水流就能親上。  
「怎麼了﹐特地來看看我有沒有毀了你的工作記錄？」  
已習慣他越軌行徑的學秀紋風不動，繞著手直直盯住直直盯住自己的人魚看。

桀驁不馴對上超齡淡然，後者先一步撇開視線。學秀擺動尾巴往一旁游出一段。  
「快點回去。」  
「知道了。」  
業提了提手上的收穫，  
「能完全不在意外面的一切當個乖孩子真是幸福呢！」  
學秀收緊拳頭，他很清楚對方指的是什麼。

一星期後，狂妄的紅色人魚回城時被巡邏分隊逮個正著。學秀不理智地認為原因是自己因一些行政上的延誤而晚了到邊陲加入巡邏隊。待他趕到時，一切已無可挽回。  
「淨做些不會弄髒手的小動作，挺得你老爸真傳嘛。」  
被帶走時，經過他身邊的業拋下了這樣一句。學秀難受地咬緊了牙關，他自問已經盡力了。在得知赤羽的行動後，他每天結束自己的工作後，都以學習為由加入邊陲巡邏隊，並自發巡查那破口所在的小巷。未成年者擅自離城本來就是重罪，他還能做些什麼？

赤羽被帶走的第三天就迎來了審訊，裁判結果是放逐。那張總是狂傲的臉上沒半分可惜，倒是和他同梯隊的潮田渚一行人露出了大受打擊的樣子。被放逐的人魚會被拭去魔法封印，按學秀所知，赤羽的魔法基礎相當不錯，應該很快就能掌握應用技巧，椚丘附近的水域很是平靜，以赤羽的能力，他能活得好好的。離開審判庭後，以磯貝為首的E隊擋在他身前。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
明知故問，當中有著想他們知難而退的意思。  
「淺野小隊長，我們希望和你談一下關於赤羽的事。」  
事到如今其實沒什麼好談的，但學秀還是停在原地等待他接下來的發言。  
「放逐令兩天後執行，我們希望提出上訴請願書。」  
同齡中，只有身為小隊長的學秀有資格和議會打交道，加上他父親是人魚族中首屈一指的能者，各國議會都忌他三分。  
「我不認為有這個必要。」  
想到赤羽剛才的表情，學秀覺得他對能離開處處受制肘的椚丘很是高興。  
「淺野——」  
「A隊。」  
知道磯貝他們的意思，學秀喚來自己的隊員，以蓮為首的四人馬上把他和E隊隔開。  
「淺野！」  
「擅自離城是沒有討論空間的重罪。我想這就算是E隊的你們也知道。」  
「這……」  
「可是放逐也太嚴重了吧！」  
E隊的幾個人同時喊出這句，學秀不太記得他們的名字。按椚丘的法律，滿十六歲當天就能解除魔法和出城限制，十五歲的他們其實只要再等等就好。

回到房間，學秀游到以巨型貝殼造成的書桌前，盯住上面昨夜便印好的請願書良久。他並不意外今天的結果，畢竟赤羽一向是大家眼中的滋事份子，大人們老早就想懲治他，然而就算犯了數不清的小過錯，放逐這種涉及終生的判決實在太重，討論空間理應是有的。學秀花了一個晚上寫好請願書，然後翌日中午在去呈交的路上聽到赤羽已在夜裡離開了椚丘的消息。  
「哼！」  
他輕輕哼笑，然後沒半分遲疑地把手上的請願書撕成碎片，丟進了行政大樓門前的廢紙簍中。

是日深夜，從未有過越軌行為的學秀從那個洞離開了椚丘，他希望親眼看看赤羽不惜冒放逐風險都要堅持的事。那地點離椚丘不算太遠，以高速前進，大約一小時便到了。那被人類稱作"第八大陸"的地帶。學秀有在課堂上看過影像，然而那和親歷是完全兩回事。連綿不斷，看不到盡頭的垃圾堆，難聞的氣味，變得黏稠油膩的海水，沒有一分海洋該有的景象。被眼前所見震撼到的學秀怔怔地漂浮在海水中，然後在被污染海水經過他腮片時帶來的窒息感喚回神志。他看看手上的袋子，再看看那黑帶。  
"先看看有沒有活物吧。"  
第一天，他幫助了兩隻海豹、兩條海豚和一隻海龜。他從心底喜歡這份工作。

轉折發生在他開始這工作的第三天，那天他如常提著袋子、剪刀等工具來到第八大陸。在他為一隻海豚解除纏在身上的漁網時，一陣異樣的水流引起他的注意，沒待他回頭看清，後腰腹便傳來了劇痛，受驚的海豚本能地擺動尾巴迅速逃離。學秀看見牠身旁有一根帶血的魚叉。  
"人類？"  
被人類發現是比擅自離城更嚴重的罪。心中大驚的學秀連忙往深海處潛去，但很快便又是一根襲來的漁叉。  
「嗚……」  
劇痛和衝力使他無從抵抗地撞向佈滿輪胎的海床。此處的海水本就因污染而令他難以呼吸，加上這猛撃，他馬上一陣暈眩，那條海豚游了回來咬住他的手臂往前方扯，但混身發麻的他無法配合。學秀失去意識的前一刻看到深海中從未看過的圓形白光，白光的後面隱約看到一個顏色奇怪的人影。  
"人類……？"  
混濁的水泡從年輕人魚口中溢出，學秀徹底失去了意識。

學秀在被拋進實驗室的水槽時恢復意識，味道奇怪的水，聚在玻璃前觀看的人類，白晃晃的環境，自有意識以來，他第一次對父親以外的事物感到害怕。過於強烈的衝擊使他連威嚇都做不到。學秀很快便注意到人們身後的屏幕，那正展示著一張不甚清晰的照片，照片中隱約可見一條紅色魚尾，和長有人類手臂的膚色上身，是赤羽。學秀這幾天都沒看到赤羽過，但考慮到第八大陸的廣大和被放逐者沒必要從椚丘出發，這也不是什麼奇怪的事。他學過人類曆法，照片是一個月前照的。他無故地不認為赤羽會隱瞞此事。  
"所以他們早就等在那裡？"  
學秀斥責自己的大意。

第二天早上，今天是學秀"離家"後的第七天，他對今天會發生的一切零期待。工作人員準時地把活魚倒進水槽，學秀不願意在人前進食，但每天早上都會減少的魚兒明確地告訴槽外的人類這是他能吃及願意吃的東西。今天水槽外有著和平日不一樣的氣氛。工作人員和那個男人臉上都是雀躍萬分的笑容。  
「我們成功了！」  
「那學者竟然來這鳥不出蛋的地方，我們太幸運了！」  
水槽外的聲音傳不進來，學秀才自學七天的人類語言也沒到能靠口型就能理解的地步。父親教過他英語，然而眼前這群人類並不是在說這門語言。

研究人員突然全朝水槽視線死角的位置衝去，學秀按捺不住好奇，離開礁石游了過去。他尾上的鎖鏈是為了令研究人員更好控制他，並非為了限制他的活動範圍，所以他能在缸中相當自由地游走。學秀趴上最靠近死角的玻璃，還是什麼都沒看到。好奇心驅使他等待。沒多久，一些白色身影重新出現在他的視角，他們正簇擁在一個穿著深棕色西裝的男人旁邊，待學秀看清那男人的樣貌後，他的眼睛瞬間睜大。  
「父親！」  
喊叫在水中形成泡沫，在人類耳中是略為刺耳的尖叫。化成人型的男人聽到聲音似轉過頭，他饒有興趣地走近，隔著玻璃上下打量他，臉上的微笑只能解釋為嘲諷。浮在水中央的學秀有想要攻擊的衝動，但他知道自己撃不破水槽的特製玻璃。如果能用魔法也許可以，但議會規定十六歲後才能使用魔法，每條新生人魚都會被烙上十六年後會自動解除的封印。  
"很狼狽呢！"  
毫無慈悲的嗓音透過魔法傳來，學秀直接扼殺前一秒因男人到來而感到欣喜的自己。  
「這還真是個大發現呢！」  
在陸上同樣名為淺野學峯的男人支著下巴看著眼前同時是他兒子的造物。學秀永遠猜不透男人的心思。

重物落水的聲響引起學秀的警戒，他回身看去，一個穿著潛水裝束的人類不知為何進到水槽中，並緩緩朝他接近。心情不佳、"地盤"被入侵再加上身上的疼痛使學秀變得異常憤怒。儘管臉上的臉罩勒得生痛，但無阻他露出尖銳的獠牙和利爪，發出嘶聲作警告。瞳孔的極度收窄，因束縛而不能朝兩邊張開的耳鰭和能自由張合的臂鰭散發出美麗又危險的橘光，同樣發著光的尾鰭帶著警告意味地揮動。他既非神，也非妖，他只是上帝的其中一種造物，就如人類一樣。他並不知道自己身後有個男人正用著得意的神情觀察著這一切。潛水員被學秀的反應嚇到，但沒停頓多久，他朝學秀尾部的鎖鏈比了個手勢後又再次靠近。在亢奮的學秀來得及反應以前，被迅速回收的鐵鍊就把他猛力扯向槽底，劇痛使學秀一時失去反抗能力。幾下拖動後，窒息感使他清醒過來。佔滿他視野，沒經過水液過濾的刺眼白光，和再怎樣扇動腮瓣都得不到舒緩的窒息感皆在告訴他一個事實，他被帶出水槽了，又一次地。學秀強忍暈眩，把自己換成較能戒備的姿態，與此同時調整成以肺部呼吸。他帶著滿滿的敵意注視著眼前包括男人的所有人。  
「嘶！」  
臉罩使他沒法作出正常的警告。  
"真難看。"  
男人的聲音再次在腦中響起，憤怒使學秀發狠朝身邊離他最近的研究員作出攻擊。他尾巴使勁凌空撲向對方，以重量把他壓到，臉罩使他不能咬噬，但他的爪子依然能見血封喉。  
「嗚啊———」  
男人的驚叫赫然而止，四周變得安靜，連風和光線都被凝固住似。理智有點斷線的學秀過了幾秒才意識到是男人搞的鬼。時間魔法。他放下手中人的領子，向作法者投以瞪視。作法者，暨他父親的男人站在原地，萬分地睥睨著他。  
"軟弱到只能朝手無寸鐵的弱者發洩了嗎？"  
"不到你管！"  
學秀更加地揚起開身上所有的鰭瓣，因激動而充血的器官皆散發著比剛才更甚的橘光。  
"你知道自己鬧出了多大的麻煩嗎？"  
學秀撇開頭，他們一族被公諸於世有多嚴重他當然知道，但他不想認這個錯。  
"法師們都因為你而忙得不可開交，你就別期望有人有餘力來救你。"  
學峯像是參觀美術館般環視四周被定格的人們後，重新看向學秀。  
"哼，不救我，你們做再多都只是白費氣力。"  
學秀借著尾巴的濕滑落到地上，毫不畏懼地迎上男人的視線。  
"喔？這是在乞求嗎？如果你願意低聲下氣一點，我是不介意現在就把你救出去。"  
"不需要！"  
習慣的威嚇因面罩束縛而疼痛，  
"那你打算怎樣做？"  
"我自有辦法！"  
"那好吧。"  
學峯解除了魔法。吵雜再次充斥四周。之前被學秀壓在身下的男人手腳並用地逃出他的攻擊範圍。  
「嗚！」  
忽然套在脖子上的項圈使學秀不能呼吸，他雙手本能地抓上，然後腰部便被從後壓到在地。金屬的涼感使他知道那是一個防暴半環。這幾天得出的經驗使他知道自己現在最好不要亂動。果不其然，圍著他的人類很快便鬆懈下來，學秀魚尾一揮，他們馬上倒成一團，但很快就有人來補上，他們中的幾個自發地取來新的防暴環壓住他的尾巴。  
「還蠻兇的。」  
學峯支著下巴觀賞著眼前的鬧劇，他說著學秀這幾天自學的語言，學秀認得"兇"這個單字。  
「嗯，第一天牠就差點殺死一個潛水員了。這幾天看著老實，沒想到還是這副脾性……」  
為首的研究員一臉懦弱地遠離學秀，再次被壓制的年輕人魚朝一個步近的研究員露出獠牙，和髮色同色的尾巴憤怒地拍動。  
「放牠回去吧。這狀態也做不了什麼測試。」  
「見笑了。」  
「怎會，如此有活力不就證明你們把他照顧得不錯。」  
學峯側過來的睥睨笑容令學秀更加憤怒，他又撞倒了幾個穿著實驗白袍的研究員。

甫回到水中，學秀馬上清潔起自己沾滿塵埃的身體，它們使他感到痕癢。外面的聲音穿不透玻璃，自我清潔過後的學秀縮在礁石上看著二人"無聲"互動。過了會，研究員轉身走近桌子，翻著其上凌亂不堪的文件，然後從中掏出一張照片。學秀能認出那抹模糊的紅色，那是拍到赤羽尾巴的那張照片。男人興奮地朝父親指手比劃，父親和他講了些什麼後，男人把文件交到學峯手上後便連蹦帶跳地往內室奔去。縱管知道不會得到什麼溫柔對待，學秀還是游近到父親身邊。尾巴的傷令他難以長時間浮在水中，所以他選擇沉降到槽底，雙手按上玻璃盡量撐高自己。學峯沒可能沒注意到他的動靜，但什麼表示都沒有，只安靜地翻閱手上的紙片。文件以英文寫成，所以學秀能理解。光線經過折射後，多少有點失真，但他還是能看出當中有幾幅自己被挾制在實驗台上的照片。他畏懼地窺看學峯的反應，一無所得，男人的表情毫無波動。十五年的生命中，學秀第無數次希望至少能得到一句責罵。  
「父親……」  
話語再次化成泡沫，花白了學秀的視線。他不明白，男人究竟是為何而來。學峯轉了過來，看他一眼後便再次翻閱起文件。

那男人很快又跑回來，學秀匆匆游開。  
「淺野博士，我把音頻上傳好了！」  
學峯的心情並不好，但還在他的掌控範圍內。  
「那趕快聽聽吧。」  
他隨著男人的腳步走到電腦前，看到那些照片，他對接下來會聽到的已有底。一張照片上，學秀的生殖腔泛著血絲。  
「這是我們在實驗室錄到的。」  
男人按下播放鍵後，經過特殊處理的人魚叫聲傳出，僅是因疼痛和不適發出的悲鳴，他沒有任何不捨的感覺，只有私有物被侵占的被冒犯感。  
「然後這是在缸內錄到的，幾乎每天晚上牠都會發出這個音節，相信是有特殊意義的。」  
背景音被去除後，人類耳中的高昂短音變得異常清晰。學峯知道那幾個短音代表什麼，他那顆多年未起過波瀾的心泛起了些什麼。側眼看向身後窩在槽底的兒子，注視著這邊的學秀發現他的視線，朝他回望。學峯把視線移回眼前的資料，不然他覺得自己會作出自己所不屑的舉動。  
「有嘗試過和他溝通嗎？」  
「當然有，這段就是。」  
那是一段視頻。研究員換成英語時，學秀還是那個模樣和姿態，但連接大腦的儀器騙不了人，學秀對英語的反應要比其他語言大得多。學峯感到有點得意。  
「我們認為英語和牠們的溝通語言頻率上有一定相似性，但還需要多做幾個測試來證實就是。」  
「喔，感覺你們各方面都研究了。」  
「當然，畢竟是如此珍貴的樣本嘛！」  
「我會和大學那邊聯絡，我看不出任何會被拒絕的理由。」  
「麻煩你了，淺野博士。」  
男人朝學峯重重地點頭。

離開研究所後，學峯腦中不斷回想剛才和男人的對話。  
"生殖腔？"  
"嗯！在肚臍下十五公分左右的尾巴處。沒想到牠對麻藥的抗性這麼強，最後只能用機械爪抓住。"  
"所以你……？"  
"嘻嘻，不過就條魚嘛！有什麼關係，我推薦博士你試試看喔！"  
"腔瓣有點緊，幹開就好了，內裡可是比女人還舒服。"  
學峯停下腳步，他腳側的一株小草瞬間枯萎焦黑。  
"做了這種事還希望能溝通，人類還是如此天真。"  
將魔力集中於掌心，看似不經意一揮，已無生機的植株慢慢回復成原來生氣勃勃的模樣。

學峯走進城裡一間不起眼的小酒吧，他那坐在角落面向門口的黑髮同伴馬上朝他招手，在他坐下前，一杯加冰威士忌已送到他的位置。  
「有看到他嗎？」  
坐在他對面的男人有點焦急地問。  
「嗯。」  
「狀況——」“啪啦”  
研究員的話再次在腦中回響，學峯手上的玻璃杯應聲破裂，黑髮男人一愣，但沒多糾纏，  
「要我做什麼嗎？」  
「不用。」  
學峯抬首灌下了整杯威士忌。  
「但晚點會有需要。」  
髮色較淺的男人掏出純白色的手帕，拭去唇上殘留的酒液。  
「我知道了。」  
坐在他對面的男人微微點了點頭。  
「你先回去陪你家的吧，晚上再過來。」  
「什麼我家的……」  
黑髮男人的苦笑中有著微甜的溫馨感，學峯在很多為人父母、互為情侶的人魚上看過這表情。

與此同時，被留在水槽中的學秀開始思索下一步。他還有幾個月就十六歲，那時候體內的封印便會解開，只要能使用魔法，他就沒有失敗的可能。然而父親的出現帶來變數。他知道學峯有在陸上一所大學任職，大學好像蠻有名，職位也好像蠻高，但具體內容他並不清楚。根據剛才男人和父親的互動，雖然聽不到聲音，但是不是代表他有機會被送到父親工作的地方？學秀對因此產生期待的自己很是挫敗，他發現自己完全不介意多忍受幾個月這種生活以換取靠近男人的機會。  
"只是為了把你扯下來作準備！"  
學秀試著在心中說服自己。

夜色甫降臨，學秀就捲縮在並不舒服的礁石上硬撐著，時間離他日常就寢時間還很遠，但久未動怒過的學秀感覺到濃濃睡意。研究人員們還在外面搗弄著什麼。今天男人沒有做令他生殖腔疼痛的事，所以他可以晚點再好好清潔身體。在學秀快要撐不住時，一股魔力波動使他瞬間清醒。那魔力的強大程度只能是他的父親。搞不清楚男人意思的學秀立起身體，幾乎同時，槽外的研究人員紛紛倒下。學秀上浮到水中，然後被一波毫無先兆的衝擊波狠狠撞向水槽的人造石壁，在他徹底昏厥前，水槽外已是一片狼藉，他沒能支持到施法者出現。

學峯的皮鞋在研究所的地板上踏出好聽的響聲，他越過倒在雜物堆中的研究人員，步進玻璃全數破裂的水槽，停在因衝擊而失去意識的學秀前。他抬手一揮，鐵鏈和臉罩粉碎，露出了底下有點駭人的傷口。人魚濕滑的尾巴不好把握，但學峯不需一絲魔法就把學秀牢牢橫抱胸前。離開前，學峯停在門前，回頭看了研究所最後一眼。一切器械瞬間被無形之力碾碎。學峯朝自己的“傑作”露出一個滿意的微笑。

踏進大海，魔法變出的衣物因觸水而逐漸消失。回復成人魚姿態的學峯抱著學秀游進深海。月華不足以穿透海水，但以人魚的視力，一切清晰可見。  
「如果這種程度就能令你暈厥到現在，我是不是應該加強一下你的基礎訓練？」  
倚在他懷中的學秀臉無表情地睜開眼，擺擺尾巴，離開他的懷抱。學秀板著臉懸浮在學峯身前，他有著滿腔不知如何表達的情感。海水的冰冷是這麼刺骨的嗎？尾巴的傷口好痛。  
「為什麼會跑到外海？」  
不說話。十五年的生命不足以令學秀明白為什麼自己經歷了這些還要受到責罵？他握緊拳，暗自發誓絕不道歉。  
「回答我。」  
學峯沒有動用一絲魔法，僅是提問就足以令學秀反射性縮起身體，他緊繃住肌肉使自己看起來不致反應太大。學秀不認為學峯會滿意自己的反應，但他剩餘的力氣和精神只允許他如此。  
「有隻海豚被漁網纏住了。」  
「所以呢？」  
"還有什麼所以呀！"  
學秀沒勇氣說出這一句。  
「被什麼抓住的？」  
「……」  
「淺野學秀。」  
「……潛水員。」  
「哼。」  
學秀在父親的冷笑聲中一顫。  
「被個人類抓住？」  
被魚叉刺穿的錐心之痛彷彿再度傳來。學秀倔強地偏過頭，他的髮絲隨動作揚起，露出了額角。  
「什麼時候弄到的？」  
「什麼？」  
學峯跳脫的問題使學秀愣住，他不明所以地看向父親。學峯用指甲壓了壓他的額角，完全跟不上他思路的學秀能感受到微乎其微的痛感，一個破皮般的輕傷，他知道說不知道是不被允許的。父親的手碰觸到他的耳鰭，橘光在他眼角閃爍。  
「那天擦到的。」  
根本不知道那兒有個傷口的學秀隨口掰了個日期。  
「哪天？」  
學秀想像中是被抓到那天，但他不想說得如此明白。他只希望生命中沒有出現過這七天。  
「七天前。」  
「沒這麼久。」  
那應該是在實驗途中弄到的，然而這更不是學秀想要說的。這一星期的事他只想忘記，不想回憶。他彷彿又能感到研究員的手在自己身上亂摸，他的上身，他的淡橘色尾巴，他的生殖腔……噁心感使他一陣反胃。  
「……我不知道。」  
學峯臉不改容地盯住他。過了難以忍耐的半晌，學峯才再次開口。  
「準備一下答辯吧，我可不會為你找律師。」  
如果是平時，學秀會回句"我也不需要"，但他現在只能回句"嗯"。

二人回到皇都已是夜深時份，路上難以找到一個行人，守門的衛士們也不敢在學峯面前有過大反應，學秀沒經受太多難堪就到了通往家的路口，學峯逕直往前方游去，學秀在路口停住，他也沒想過父親會陪他到囚禁所報到。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事。」  
學秀倔強地偏頭，他沒想過會有陪伴，但只能獨自面對的事實來到面前時還是會令他感到害怕。  
「你是要在這過夜嗎？」  
「咦？」  
學秀能聽出學峯的言下之意，他驚訝地抬頭，  
「回去了。」  
「回……哪？」  
「七天就夠你忘了回家的路嗎？」  
學峯從來不會放過嘲諷他的機會，這次學秀卻因此感到無比的安心。

學秀把自己清潔過後躺回久違的床上，腦中不斷細味著父親剛才的話。  
"七天就夠你忘了回家的路嗎？？"  
他終於回家了。學秀往柔軟的海綿中捲縮，沒多久就睡著了。自小，學秀便被學峯訓練到不能熟睡，然而他實在太累了，所以直到來者走到床前他才意識到氣息，然後便因睡眠魔法而再次睡去。學峯的魔法是頂尖的，中了他睡眠魔法的人即使被帶到湍流旁都不會清醒半分，所以他沒有必要像對待初生稚子般輕柔地把學秀捧出棉被。徹底失去意識的學秀任隨學峯擺佈。原來健壯有光澤的魚尾掉了不少鱗片，露出其下的皮肉，掉鱗並不會帶來太大的疼痛，但尾巴末端被金屬反覆磨損的傷口只要泡在海水中便是分分秒秒的刺痛。學峯的憤怒在注視傷口期間冉冉溢出。  
「嗯……」  
傷口的疼痛使學秀難以真正深眠，對父親怒意的敏感也加速了他清醒的時間。學峯再施了一次魔法，學秀瞬間又軟了下去。學峯捏著兒子的下顎左右擺動，皮帶和金屬壓出的紅痕已消退了不少，被它們磨出的傷口也結了痂，成了學秀臉上的星星點點。學峯翻轉手中沒有意識的亞成體，學秀背上有幾處瘀青，面積都不大，應該是掙扎時碰撞上的。兩邊腰腹被魚叉穿刺的傷口得到良好護理，並沒有發炎的跡象。除了尾末的磨損，學秀沒有其他有可能留下疤痕的傷。學峯的視線落到學秀有點紅腫的生殖腔。男人的話在他耳邊響起。  
"牠體內有男性生殖器，同時也發現到卵巢的存在，有理由相信牠們是雌雄同體的存在。"  
"……推薦試試看喔！"  
憤怒使學峯揮手下了最強的魔法，即使尾巴再痛，學秀一時三刻都不會醒過來。學峯以兩指撐開學秀有點紅腫的生殖腔，還未勃起的性器被內壁夾在其中，肉眼沒看到任何可見的傷口。學峯俯身靠近兒子的生殖腔，腔內的氣味微微透出，學秀還未迎來發情期，所以那股快退去的腥味並不是源自於他。學峯冷著臉施了個去除咒。檢查結束後，學峯把學秀放回床上，為他蓋上柔軟的海綿，他能給學秀施個治療魔法，只是這不是他的教育方針，學秀需要承擔自己行動帶來的後果。

學峯離開學秀的房間，回到自己的書房，和他約好的人已經等在哪兒。  
「怎樣？」  
停留在暗處的男人問，他有著一條比夜更黑的尾巴。  
「毀。」  
人魚沒有倫理道德觀，但地盤意識強烈，地盤上的一切都是屬於佔領的那條人魚，誰敢碰觸侵占都要付出代價，就算人魚的聲音對人類有誘惑效果，所以嚴格上來說並不能全算是那男人的錯也一樣。  
「我知道了。」  
黑色尾巴擺動，離開了淺野家。

學峯沒為魔法設時限，尾末的傷口很快便又一次喚醒學秀，那時學峯才剛離開房間不久。  
「父親？」  
學秀對水流中殘留著父親氣息一事感到疑惑，學峯幾乎不曾進過他的房間，但這畢竟是自己家，能感受到父親並不是一件奇怪的事，在學秀快要成功說服自己時，他發現書桌上多了一罐能幫助傷口癒合的軟膏正安靜地佇立著。

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直想繼續寫這篇暨喪心病狂的我峯秀、殺業、殺峯皆提及了  
> 不能接受就叉叉  
> 

重新躺下前，學秀往尾巴的傷口塗上藥膏，冰冰涼涼的觸感舒緩了塗抹時的刺痛，很是舒服。

第二天早上，在人魚眼中很是光亮的微弱陽光照遍椚丘，轉醒的學秀整理好自己後，再次給尾巴上藥。他的傷口已結出了薄痂，父親留給他的藥很有效。人魚有療傷的魔法，但他知道父親不會為他施展，他倆之間沒有這種關懷彼此的行為。給他藥膏大概只是因為傷口有點嚴重，放著不管有發炎的可能，令學秀有控告他疏忽照顧的機會。上好藥後，學秀習慣性地游到書桌前，打開全息投影，打算看看最近有什麼新消息。  
「咦？」  
投影畫面上顯示沒有網絡。學秀按開設定頁面，他的網絡被中斷了。人魚的網絡系統以海水作媒介，除非設立結界，不然沒有斷線的可能。學秀不認為男人會做出如此幼稚的行為，但除了他又別無他人。  
"大不了到外面用！"  
絕對不會拜託男人的學秀抄起自己的平板，不高興地拉開房門，怎料，門後正站著完全出乎他意料的人。

剎——一年半前突然出現在父親身邊的神秘人魚，從來者帶點滑稽的動作推斷，他正打算敲響自己房間的門。學秀想不到對方有來找自己的理由。  
剎的錯愕比他先一步回復平靜。  
「早安，淺野公子。」  
「早。」  
學秀遵從禮數回應彬彬有禮的剎。他對剎有著本能的警戒，他自己也說不出原因，但男人的氣息就是令他有種危險的感覺，和父親那種明晃晃的惡劣不同，剎更像是深不見底的海溝，只要不慎靠近，就會把你吸進不見五指的黑暗，永遠沒辦法逃出。  
「讓你久等了，這是您的早餐。」  
「早餐？」  
一大早就情緒波動的學秀這才感覺到自己有點餓了。他轉向剎遞來的餐盤，然後絞起與髮同色的眉。

餐盤中躺著一堆已死去多時，散著難聞冷凍味的雜魚。

「這是什麼意思？」  
他在研究所那幾天好歹也有活魚能吃。  
「囚禁所的標準餐單。」  
"囚禁所？標準餐單？在說什麼？"  
學秀更深地皺起眉，他隱約意識到發生著什麼。  
「本來應該六點送來的，但因為事出突然，一切都很倉促，所以現在才送到。」  
「什麼意思？」  
"在家服役侯審"六個字躍現在他的腦海和剎的回答中。  
「父親呢？」  
仍能被壓抑的初生怒火以燎原之勢迅速壯大，  
「他不能見你。」  
「是不想見吧！」  
即便是在囚禁所候審的犯人都有求見家人和律師的權利。  
「我要見他！」  
「淺野先生現在不在椚丘。」  
「那在哪裡？」  
「無可奉告。」  
被憤怒佔據的學秀壓不住顫抖，"既然這樣給我回家幹嘛！"，他覺得昨夜自己直接到囚禁所過夜都沒有現在一半的淒慘。  
「淺野公子。」  
年輕人魚投過來的眼神使剎為之一頓，"果然是那個人的孩子"，他心中暗忖 。  
「未成年者出城是重罪。」  
和這裡家主可說是完全相同的眼眸危險地瞇起。  
「被人類發現更是重罪中的重罪。」  
「你知道這種人物在獄中的下場嗎？」  
幼犢的紫色眼眸不馴地半瞇著，他當然知道，但……  


學秀緩緩展開鰭瓣，被血液充盈的脈絡漸漸現出橘色的螢光。  
實話實說，對學秀會有此一著，他的父親和剎都不感意外。  
「唉，果然要走到這一步嗎？」  
有著黑色尾巴的人魚無奈地嘆氣。  
學秀不理解他的意思，但令人不快的預感倏地從他心中生起，他果斷迅速地調整好身體的姿態，作出隨時能迎戰的準備。 

「放開！」  
剎無預警地身後撲出的漆黑觸手輕易地挾制住學秀的雙手，把他固定在觸不著地板的高度。沒花幾秒就從吃驚中恢復的學秀憤怒地更加展開身上的鰭瓣，閃爍出更危險的光。健壯的橘色尾巴拚命揮動，剎往前方伸長觸手，把他移到夠不到自己的位置。被移開卻沒被放開的學秀揚起上唇，露出尖銳的犬齒，毫無懼色地裂嘴威嚇。對他的一切作為，剎只是揚著微笑看著。

在剎的平靜凝視中，學秀很快就認知到彼此間的實力差距，他收起動作，回復成日常的模範生模樣。他合起鰭瓣，一臉不甘地低下頭。

見狀，剎加深了笑容。  
"果然是個聰明的乖孩子。"  
「所以。」  
認為目的達到的剎小心地鬆開僱主的獨生子，用手摸摸他的頭。學秀溫馴地沈降到地面，低著頭，雙手垂下，尾巴微屈，人魚標準的服從姿態。  
「審判前乖乖待在這裡吧。你有什麼需要都可以和我講，能給你的，我都會給你準備。」  
「你的房門設了結界，只要你開門，我就會盡快趕來。」  
「雖然比不上你平日吃的，但忍耐一下吧。」  
剎把餐盤往前遞，學秀低著頭，不理不啋。  
「淺野公子？」  
擔心自己做得太過火的剎微微俯前，想要觀察學秀的反應。他跟在學峯身邊已有一段日子，但和學秀相處的時間並不多，和這孩子算不上熟悉。雖然學峯明言過自己不需要和學秀打好關係，可是並不討厭這孩子的他還是希望彼此間能建立出一定程度的信任。

就在他移到離學秀半個臂位的位置時，他手上的餐盤被猛力打飛，過往的經驗使他反射性擋住從同一方向襲來的利爪和魚尾，就在他成功擋住的瞬間，他另一邊的臉上傳來劇痛。

剎不是省油的燈，但仍花了一秒多才回過神來。  
學秀借擊飛餐盤和假動作的轉移他的視線，朝他作出有效攻擊。其動作的狠勁和準繩度都非生活在城市中的一般年輕人魚會有的程度，就算是現役少年巡邏隊，能達到這種等級的都必然是少數。  
"你平時都教他些什麼呀……"  
他萬分無奈地朝不在場的學峯發問。  
此時，攻擊他的學秀已經落在房間離他最遠的邊上，將散發著危險橘光的鰭瓣展開到極致，毫不友善地狠狠瞪著他。剎有足夠的能力掰倒眼前的年輕人魚，他知道學秀也知道這一點，但他沒這樣做的打算，因為完全沒有必要。剎覺得在水中飄揚著的血腥味在嘲笑他又一次敗在同族的幼崽手上，這想法令他失笑，他的失笑引來學秀更多的警戒。  
「午飯是中午十二點，這次會準時送到的，你好好休息吧，淺野公子。」  
簡單解釋後，剎微微欠身，關上學秀的房門。

直到房外的水流回復平靜，學秀才逐漸放鬆下來。他沒看地上的死魚一眼，徑直游向自己的睡床，鑽進鬆軟的海棉被中曲起尾巴縮成一團，耐心且安靜地等待自己的情緒平復。父親的作為常常令他不解，但他知道回到家中的自己享有絕對的安全。學秀把臉埋進身下的柔軟，那男人說他十二點會再過來，現在才剛剛八點，他還有時間整理思緒。他沒提問的打算，因為從剛才的對答可知，聽從父親指示行事的男人沒多少能告訴他的東西。不能登上聯網的他必須好好準備接下來的答辯，畢竟父親口中的不會為自己聘請律師可不是口頭說說而已。

陸上，希臘。  
聖托里尼島的藍頂白屋和海天一色形成了獨一無二的風景線。在能俯瞰到大半海岸線的獨棟渡假屋中，學峯裹著渡假屋專為他訂做，角落處以銀絲繡上他名字羅馬拼音的白色浴衣，倚在織有細滑絲絨的貴妃椅上，勾著嘴角聆聽剎的匯報。  
「曾被稱為死神的你竟然被隻幼崽打到。」  
「他可是你兒子耶……」  
臉上爪痕已好得七七八八的剎熟練地撬開生蠔，帶著幾分恭敬地遞給臉朝汪洋的僱主。  
「我說過你可以拿出全部實力的。」  
聞言，想起剛才畫面的剎露出苦笑。  
「他會死的。」  
「他不會。」  
對於學峯回答中的絕對自信，剎選擇苦笑置之。此言非虛，但他認為沒必要令那孩子對自己產生更多的警戒。學秀和業都遠未有他十分、百分，甚至千分之一的實力，但他倆的腦子總能構思出一些殺他個措手不及的點子。

說實話，他很享受和他們對峙的過程。

那兩個孩子，特別是業，每每能令他再次憶起生命的鮮活，重燃起對生活的熱情，使他發現自己仍能露出由心而起的笑容。  
"唉。"  
"別又跑去城牆邊挑釁呀……"  
但想到那抹不馴的赤色身影時，他同時會有好多無奈。剎沒停下手中的工作，隱隱嘆息。躺靠在椅上，一手支著臉頰的學峯被他的表情變化所逗樂。  


打倒看守逃離的業一開始還帶著封印，他明年就十六歲，但對年末出生的他來說，這和要他在外僅靠自己存活一年無異。加上他過往的惡劣事跡，那些大人們不會放過捨棄了成人保護的他。 不過，剎找到他時，儘管身上帶傷，其實狀態還過得去。據他得來的情報，能從業手上得到甜頭的人數是零，掛彩人數則和找碴人數相等。話雖如此，封印被他手動解除後，業自然不會放過報復的機會。

站在監護人的立場，剎自然是無法對這種行為作出鼓勵，但看到業神清氣爽地出發，回家時樂滋滋的模樣，只覺得可愛的他除了作出幾句口頭勸阻外，也做不了其他事。 和那孩子的回憶再次柔和了男人的臉容。

一直在旁觀察的學峯微微勾起脣梢。他不偏愛赤羽業，儘管連他心中黑暗的半分都抹不去，但看到自己的學生過得好，總是能令他感到愉悅。

靠在椅上隱去魚尾的男人叫停剎繼續開蠔的動作，他接過剛打開的新蠔，舉在鼻前品味過鮮活生蠔的咸香後，微啟淡色的脣瓣，把柔軟溫潤的蠔肉吸入嘴中，輕嚼後緩緩入喉。

整個過程都是刻意的綿延。

「淺野……先生？」  
剎的笑容如他的話語般顫抖。他知道男人想要幹嘛，連親兒遇上這種事都動搖不了的男人果然很可怕。  
「那小子下一頓是什麼時候？」  
「中午十二點。」  
學峯抬起眉梢，掃了牆上指針指著九點四十分的時鐘一眼後收回視線，揚手且揚首，把剩在蠔殼中，帶著鮮味的海水倒進嘴中。  
「那時間還多著呢。」  
漂亮的紫色眼眸勾魂攝魄，  
「我知道了。」  
剎無奈地嘆了口氣後用蠔桶旁的毛巾擦拭沾有髒污的手，  
「我去洗個——」「不用。」  
又是那個勾人的眼神。  
「直接來吧。」  
剎苦笑，  
「遵命。」  
解下腰上東一塊黑西一塊楬的圍裙，單膝跪上貴妃椅，高眺修長的男人擋住了大半的陽光，把他原來沐浴在陽光下的主子籠罩在一片陰影中。  
「我的手很腥喔。」  
俯身在學峯身上，在正式開始前，剎好意提醒，學峯以迷人的笑容回應，  
「我是條人魚。」  
黑髮男子勾起和他相似的笑容，  
「真巧。」  
一個輕吻後是一句低沉，染有情慾的：我也是。  


不再多言，表面上是秘書，實是副手的男子深深吻上年長自己一輪的主子，把握在有限的時間裡作出最完美的奉侍。


End file.
